Life after Rozen
by Cowin
Summary: These are the stories of other doll makers after Rozen and Enju, they are all trying to be the greatest doll makers. All characters belong to me. I do not own Rozen Maiden


"You are perfect." The girl said looking into a pair of glass hazel eyes. The doll looked up at his smiling master, and gave her a nod. Still not knowing how to control his body very well, he held up his right hand to gently touch his master's face.

"M…master." He said softly. The girl nodded as she replied

"Edna," Which is her name and hugged her latest creation. "And you are to be called Xolar" Edna whispered as she gently stroked Xolar's hazel hair.

"You are beautiful" Edna said.

"Beautiful?" Xolar replied.

"Yes, Beautiful, the best creation ever made" Edna said touching Xolar's face who was wearing a blank expression.

"More beautiful than Raphia." Xolar said referring to her rival's creation. Xolar closed his eyes, "More beautiful than Raphia." He repeated.

Chapter 1. Sfoglia

Raphia was not a human girl, but was created by a man, whom called himself Iris. Raphia was a doll, whom Iris referred to as the most perfect and beautiful girl. She had long pale pink hair that was as long to the hips and glass yellow snake eyes. She wears a long sleeve white turtle neck dress with a single rose growing in the neck, and wearing nothing but a white stocking underneath without a shoe.

"Nobody has ever surpassed Father." Raphia said to Iris's jealous apprentice, Hallan. "Nobody would ever be able to create a beautiful doll such as me." Raphia said. Edna looked at Hallan's annoyed expression and replied,

"You're not the best creation in my eyes." Raphia looked at Edna, than giggled, completely ignoring Edna's rude remark as she turned back to Hallan.

"So don't you think you will ever be able to beat father." Raphia said, than giggled away.

"Don't worry about what that piece of porcelain junk said, Hallan." Edna said to Iris's apprentice. "I am sure one of us will someday create a doll that will surpass Raphia and Iris's other dolls."

"Yeah, and that person would be me!" Hallan said and walked away into his workshop. Edna looked down at her feet trying to keep her temper then walked away.

Hallan ever since, hasn't talked to anybody. He locked himself in his workshop everyday and only came out to get food, water, and use the toilet. Edna got worried thinking he is taking the doll thing way too far, but was not able to say a word to Hallan. "Finally!" Hallan cried out loud one day. "I had made the creation that surpassed Iris!" He looked at his latest creation, which had not woken up yet. It was a doll who looked almost identical to Raphia, but had Pale purple hair that was as long as Raphia's, light brown snake eyes, and wore a purple dress with a pink rose growing on the neck wearing purple glass boots under a white stocking. The doll slowly opened her eyes as she looked up to Hallan. "Father" She said

"Yes, I am your creator and you are Sfoglia, the best creation that surpassed Raphia!" Sfoglia looked at Hallan and gave him a tiny smile,

"Father?" She said.

"Yes, Sfoglia?" Hallan replied.

"Raphia" Sfoglia whispered "I am better than Raphia. More beautiful than Raphia. A better creation than Raphia! Oh father, I would be the best doll ever created! I will promise to make father proud!" Sfoglia smiled real big and starred into Hallan's eyes.

"Yes. Sfoglia! You are more beautiful than Raphia!" Hallan said as he hugged Sfoglia. Edna watched Hallan from the corner as she stared at Sfoglia, then mumbled something to herself, and then walked into her workshop.

Chapter 2. Raphia

"Father?" Raphia said as she walked into Iris's workshop, the biggest workshop there is in the building.

"Raphia!" Iris cried out loud and hugged his doll. "Father, Hallan is trying to pass you again. I am beginning to worry." She said.

"Do not worry precious; no doll maker in the world would ever be able to surpass a doll like you. You are the true beautiful doll no matter what." Iris said. "I worked too hard." He added. Raphia looked at her father with a single tear pouring from his left eye. Raphia reached out and wiped the tear off his eyes.

"Father?" she said quietly. Iris did not say a word but just hugged Raphia very tight.

"Raphia" He said "You are my doll, my creation, the masterpiece I created, and I would never let anyone take my place as the greatest doll master! Even if that is my son Hallan!"

Raphia just smiled at her father than left the room.

Chapter 3. Xolar

Xolar was the third doll that was made, he was not a maiden, though, was crafted by Edna, a mysterious girl who had lost her love. Xolar was modeled on her love that passed away, he was made to look exactly like him. (More of like a replacement than a doll.)

"Master always cries at night." He would say to the stars every night, the doll does not know better that a star would not respond back but that did not matter. Xolar was the closest thing Edna had, besides her good friend Hallan who was more concentrated on his obsession on creating a better doll than Raphia, who was told to be the most beautiful doll ever created in the whole world.

"One day, Master came in the room crying." Xolar continued talking to the stars. "I do not know why but she was crying. She came up to me and hugged me, then told me to never leave her, that I was the most precious thing to her." The stars said nothing as Xolar waits for his response, then he whispers goodnight and goes up to Edna's drawer. There was a rusty old book in there, he did not know what it was but when he picked it up, a piece of paper fell out. Xolar picked up the paper and found a picture of a boy, with his master. Xolar looked at the picture carefully studying the boy's face and knew exactly who he was. The same eyes, the same hair, the same expression on his pale face.

"Henry….." A voice said behind Xolar. Xolar quickly turned around.

"Master" Xolar said. Edna walked up to Xolar and swiped the picture away, then hugged him; crying.

"Master…" Xolar said looking at Edna with a blank expression he usually wears. Edna was not a skilled doll crafter, so she was unable to create a doll with emotions, getting them to move, speak, and think was the least she can do to Xolar but that was good enough for her, As long as there was someone on her side all the time, as long as she was not alone, as long as she can cry in somebody's arms there was nothing more she could ask for.

"Oh Henry, I miss you so much." Edna said crying. Xolar just stood there repeating 'Master' over and over until he got a response. Xolar did not know who Edna was referring to as 'Henry' but knew that it has something to do with the picture of his master and a boy that looked exactly like himself. Edna wiped her face then whispered a sorry, then walked out of the room.

Xolar just stood there with a blank face, feeling concerned of his crying master.

"What a shameful child, how pitiful." A voice said. Raphia stood at the windowsill wearing a grin on her small face.

"Raphia…" Xolar said, Raphia giggled.

"Poor child, poor little Xolar." She said dancing around the windowsill playfully. "If only you were smart enough to know that you are not loved." She said adding a crackle.

"Master loves Xolar very much, that is why she created me." Xolar replied.

"Silly, foolish, child!" Raphia laughed "Edna only loves you because you remind her of your love. She does not love _**YOU **_she just loves what you remind her of."

"I do not believe in Raphia." Xolar said.

"Poor child." Raphia said. "You truly do not know the meaning of love, you are nothing but a junk that can move and talk, you are nothing more than a worthless junk. Unloved and uncared for. You were only made because Edna was alone, that is all. You surely do not even deserve to move." Raphia laughed more.

"But I can help you." She said. Raphia moved towards Xolar, then leaned forward to kiss him. Xolar slowly closed his eyes as the two dolls stood in the middle of the small room lip to lip.


End file.
